Story:Star Trek: Archer/Borg Encounter/Act One
Stardate 58863.2 (October 14th, 2378) USS Archer (NCC-78101) Earth orbit (Starfleet Command) Docked at Earth Station McKinley the Archer is receiving upgrades to it's weapon systems as it receives a shipment of quantum torpedoes, and new F-302 fighter-interceptors, while Captain Martin is briefing Admirals Janeway, Nechayev, Jellico and Captain Picard on the situation as Captain Picard looks at her. Captain I've not heard the Collective since Voyager returned to the Alpha Quadrant, and from what you're chief operations officer gathered it's skeptical at best Captain Picard says as he looks at her. Captain Martin looks at him. Captain if you take a look at the damage to the freighter it's the same damage that a Borg cube inflicts onto it's target before they assimilate the crew and ship, and my chief ops officer never lies about his findings Captain Martin says as she looks at him. Captain Picard looks at her. I'll have a probe sent to the sector and to figure out what to do Captain Picard says as he looks at her. She nods at him. USS Archer (NCC-78101) Deck 15 armory In the armory Lieutenant Mitchell is looking over the new phaser coupling that is being installed for testing before it will be added to the fleet when Captain Kira walks into the armory. You sure this new phaser coupling will be more powerful then our original phaser coupling? Lieutenant Mitchell asked as he looks at Captain Kira. Captain Kira looks at him. Yes says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Mitchell. He looks at him. Tell me about the coupling seeing how I'm the tactical officer and I want to make sure that this isn't going to fry the ship's system Lieutenant Mitchell says as he looks at Captain Kira. Typhuss hands him a padd about the new phaser coupling. You can read about it says Typhuss as he leaves the armory. USS Archer (NCC-78101) Deck 2 Mess hall In the mess hall Kelly and her parents are catching up after not seeing each other for weeks on end. I'm glad that you've met a lot of alien species John says as he looks at Kelly. Elizabeth looks at her daughter. Yeah and it looks like you've found your Captain's legs after all Elizabeth says with a smile. Then Mac comes into the mess hall as Typhuss sees him and walks over to him wondering why he's here. Mackenzie, what are you doing here says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Calhoun. He looks at him. I'm here to get back Elizabeth Mac says as he gets out a knife from his people and runs over to John. John grabs the knife blade and his hand starts bleeding as it inches closer to him. YOU STOLE HER FROM ME YOU TRAITOR Mac shouts as he pushes him back and the blade goes into his side and he winces in pain, as Typhuss puts Mac in a full nelson and hands him to a security team. Kelly rushes to her father. Dad how are you? Kelly asked as she looks at him. John looks at his daughter. I'm in pain with a knife in me John says as he looks at her. Typhuss walks over to him and tapped his combadge. Kira to sickbay, I need a medical team to the mess hall now says Typhuss after he tapped his combadge. On our way Doctor Donaldson says over the com. John starts fading out and he sees he's on board an unknown starship and sees two aliens he doesn't recognize.